narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Mitsuki
is a synthetic human who is a Konohagakure shinobi and a member of Team Konohamaru. Background Mitsuki was created as a synthetic human by Orochimaru, being cultivated from the same embryo as at least one older "Mitsuki". Just like his "brother", Mitsuki was named after and the sixth sign of the Chinese zodiac calendar, . Orochimaru, as Mitsuki's "parent", wanted Mitsuki to find his independence, having concocted a complex plot for Mitsuki to do so. On Orochimaru's sixth attempt of the plan, each time erasing Mitsuki's memories of the previous, Mitsuki mastered Sage Transformation and decided to rebel against his "parent" and "older brother". He left their company and set out to forge his own destiny himself, now going by the name by replacing the second character with . Upon discovering the existence of Boruto Uzumaki via a gift from Orochimaru, Mitsuki realised the truth, that Orochimaru wanted him to find his own path in life. Mitsuki then decided to go to Konoha and befriend Boruto to truly discover who he is. Personality Mitsuki has a very calm and matter-of-fact demeanour. He is generally seen very cheerful, if not indifferent, towards the situation at hand. While not confrontational, he freely speaks his mind in any situation, and does things at his own pace. He is also shown to have a sharp wit, being well-read and observant, showing advanced knowledge in mathematics and about the history of other villages. He's quite close with Boruto, caring about his opinion above that of most others. He is also shown to work well with Boruto in coordinated attacks. Seemingly stemming from his harsh upbringing with Orochimaru, Mitsuki is very vicious in battle, showing no restraint and willing to kill his foes without hesitation.Boruto episode 5 He is also very driven and committed when given a task, as when he was order to kill someone, he would not waver regardless of who it is.Boruto episode 13 During his time at the Academy, it doesn't seem as though he had much of a friendship with Sarada Uchiha until they were assigned to Team Konohamaru. Despite not revealing much about his origins or parents to them, Mitsuki cares about his teammates, Boruto and Sarada, to the point where he never hesitates to rush to their side when they are in danger or in need of assistance. Mitsuki has a high opinion of Boruto as the son of the Seventh Hokage and the grandson of the Fourth Hokage, and Mitsuki believes Boruto is destined to become Hokage himself one day, despite hearing Sarada's repeated declarations that she will be Hokage. Mitsuki seems to admire Naruto and Sasuke Uchiha due to them both being high-ranked shinobi, and tells Boruto and Sarada how his parent told him their fathers are rivals who can fight equally. Mitsuki also holds a great deal of admiration for his father as well as confidence in his abilities, to the point of being naive, as shown when he boasted to Boruto and Sarada that Orochimaru was even more powerful than both of their fathers. Appearance Mitsuki has tousled white-blue hair, thin eyebrows, with golden eyes, and a pale complexion that he inherited from his father. According to several of the girls in his class, he is very handsome. His attire consists of a loose-fitting two-toned light and dark blue kimono shirt with billowing, overlong sleeves, tied by a thick khaki-grey Ono-stylised belt, and a pair of navy pants. In addition to his outfit, he wears black long fingerless gloves and black calf-length shinobi sandals. Upon becoming a shinobi, Mitsuki starts wearing a black Konoha forehead protector on his head. When he transforms with his senjutsu he gains a single horn that protrudes from his forehead and his eyes glow a brighter yellow. His hair raises upwards and he gains an aura of ethereal snakes. Abilities Mitsuki is an exceptionally talented shinobi for his age, noted by Orochimaru to be genetically perfect and potentially more powerful than the Sannin himself. This is possibly due to being a synthetic human clone Orochimaru created. In the Academy, he greatly excelled in both ninja and scholastic learning, and by his graduation exam, fought Shino Aburame into submission (albeit Shino held back and was eliminated for losing his marker).Boruto episode 36 With his skills, he progressed to the finals of the Chūnin Exams.Boruto: Naruto the Movie Chakra and Physical Prowess Mitsuki has extremely high chakra levels for his age, enough to achieve Sage Mode. He also is extremely quick and agile, able to avoid attacks and redirect them against the enemy. He is very advanced in taijutsu. Like his father, Mitsuki's fighting style is shown to be very fluid and graceful, able to seamlessly slip through his opponent's defenses and strike with great flexibility. Akin to a snake, his speciality appears to be body holds and choke-outs. He was also able to hold his own against Suigetsu Hōzuki in a brief scuffle. Mitsuki possesses infrared ray detection and a hearing sense for low frequency waves within his body.Boruto chapter 18, page 16 Ninjutsu Mitsuki's signature technique is the Soft Physique Modification technique, with which he can stretch or contort his arms to use as weapons and restraints. He also can shatter barriers using an unknown technique, simply by touching them. Albeit he wasn't seen using it, he was carrying a sword at one point, hinting at skills in kenjutsu. In the anime, he showed considerable cutting prowess, able to slice cleanly through a metal beam.Boruto episode 15 He also notes that he excels in escape-based techniques. He is also shown to be very stealthy, regularly able to sneak up on his classmates without them noticing.Boruto episode 7 In addition, he can also use sleight-of-hand tactics, concealing needles in his mouth to launch at his opponent with considerable might. Mitsuki can use the Summoning Technique to summon snakes, with which he can perform Hidden Shadow Snake Hands, as well as the Snake Clone Technique.Boruto: Naruto Next Generations, Volume 1's Mitsuki's Profile With them, he can use them to detect movement from a distance,Boruto episode 41 and upon teaching one of his snakes the scents of his friends, Mitsuki can use it to track down his comrades.Boruto chapter 15, page 15 He also excels in Medical Ninjutsu, curse techniques and can use Wind Release to create strong winds. By the time of the Chūnin Exams, Mitsuki has mastered countless Escape Techniques.Boruto episode 50 He is also proficient in Lightning Release, able to create a discharge of electricity. He is a skilled sensor, able to detect the enemies' presence throughout the area.Boruto episode 6 Mitsuki has shown the ability to heal his own injuries without requiring hand seals. However, it appears to only heal minor wounds as more extreme ones require medical assistance.Boruto episode 37 He can also extend his fingernails into claws for combat-related purposes. He is able to effectively perform Cooperation Ninjutsu and Fūinjutsu, able to use both to restrict a person's movements and expand the might of this alongside fellow users. Senjutsu Mitsuki possess the ability to use Sage Transformation; albeit he is only able to access this ability subconsciously. Unique to him, he gains a cyanArtwork for the first Boruto volume chakra shroud that forms into ethereal snakes around his body to aid in his attack range allowing him to grab and bite opponents, and he grows out a single horn from his forehead. Mitsuki is also able to achieve Sage Mode, making him one of the youngest people to achieve it. His speed increases tremendously, as shown when he was able to snatch a scroll and key from Orochimaru before he had realised that Mitsuki had moved. Intelligence Mitsuki has been shown to be quite intelligent. He has sharp wit, he is observant in combat and he also has advanced knowledge of mathematics. New Era Academy Entrance Arc After immigrating from the reconstructed Otogakure to Konoha, Mitsuki was allowed to transfer into Konoha's Academy as a sign of mutual trust between the villages. In the anime, keeping an eye on Boruto since arriving in the village, Mitsuki wondered how he could confirm if Boruto was the son or not, during which he observed Shino Aburame's class handling Nue when it went on a rampage. Later, when an expelled Academy student that was possessed by Nue went on a rampage, Mitsuki subdued him, and in the process met Boruto, Shikadai Nara, and Iwabee Yuino. The next day, he joined Shino's class, where he took an interest in Boruto. During combat training against Iwabee, Mitsuki quickly showed himself superior, during which Boruto had to intervene in order for Iwabee to not get killed, prompting Mitsuki to apologise. Later that night, Mitsuki gave a report of his day to Otogakure via his snake. The following day, Shino threw a welcome party for Mitski, during which Shino's bugs scared some of the students, leading to Mitsuki complying with Denki Kaminarimon's request to get rid of the bugs and blew them away using Wind Release. His actions lead to the party venue being destroyed. Afterwards, Mitsuki saved Boruto while he and other students were handling a possessed repairman who was on a rampage. The ordeal lead to Shino feeling guilty that his absence lead to his students being put in danger, resulting in Nue taking advantage of his sorrow and possessed him. The next morning, Shino had Mitsuki, Shikadai and Boruto met him for extracurricular lessons on the outskirts of the village. Proclaim he'll kill the troublemakers, the three were forced to retreat into a forest, where he suggested their only option was to kill their teacher. Shikadai convinced the two to instead take advantage of the Kikaichū's weakness to water to defeat Shino. As the other students distracted Shino, Mitsuki pulled him down into a river and electrocuted him, resulting in Shino being freed from his possession. Weak and unable to reach the surface, Boruto dived in after him, but found himself drowning to, leading to Shino rescuing the boys with his summoned Giant Insect. After Boruto noted the chakra that possessed Magire Kakuremino took the form of a monster, Mitsuki relaid the information back to Otogakure, during which he questioned why only Boruto could see it. After making up absence notes for himself, Shikadai and Boruto, Mitsuki handed them to the Academy in order to skip class and spend all day searching for possessed villagers. As the notes were poorly written, the three were found out for their deception. The next day, Shino assigned his class to tail workplaces for work experience. Choosing the Leaf Village Central Post Office with the other two, the boys could remain searching for ghost incidents while delivering mail with Tayori Kuroyagi. After Sumire and her friends were injured during one of the incidents, Mitsuki and his classmates visited them at hospital, where the Seventh Hokage warned them of the potential danger they were investigating. Employing the help of other students in their investigation, the students lured the culprit of the incidents out, leading to Mitsuki chasing them into the sewers before letting them go. After the event, Mitsuki visited Sumire in hospital and had one of his snakes bind to Sumire, while he inquired about her health and her family. Later, Mitsuki came over to Boruto's house and met his family. When Naruto had to leave for an emergency, Mitsuki comforted Boruto, and told him he suspected Sumire was behind the Ghost incident. Noticing Nue summoned in Senju Park, Boruto departs to the scene, while Mitsuki is contacted from Otogakure through his snake and tasked with eliminating Sumire. Catching up, Boruto proclaimed he'll save all the villagers without resorting to killing Sumire, before Mitsuki's clone retrained him in order to complete his mission. Tracking Sumire down using the snake he implanted on her earlier, Mitsuki managed to restrain Sumire and intended to kill her, but was distracted by Boruto who had defeated his clone, leading to her getting free. Set on completing his objective, Mitsuki resumed his fight with Sumire, which was interrupted by Boruto. Afterwards, Nue grabbed Summire from a portal above them, leading to Boruto chasing after her, resulting in Mitsuki following before it closed. Rescuing Boruto from Nue from within the different dimension, Mitsuki stalled the beast while Boruto managed to restrain it. Intended to kill Nue, Mitsuki attacked it, but Sumire intervened and protected it. Continuing their fight, Boruto intercepted their attacks, and said he didn't believe she faked her experience at the Academy, a thought Mitsuki would never have considered. After Boruto changed Sumire's mindset, the three of them escaped back to Konoha before the dimension collapsed. Several weeks after Sumire was apprehended, Shino decided to change up the three-man teams for their next challenge to determine the optimum pairings for graduation. Mitsuki insisted on staying on Boruto's team and also teamed-up with Lee. During their challenge to capture a flag, Mitsuki cut on of the construction beams to stop his opponents, allowing Boruto to get the flag. Shino was then called aside concerning Sumire. As the class began discussing rumours that Sumire was being transferred to a different school, they were relieved to see her return to their class. Sarada Uchiha Arc Upon Shino announcing graduations exams in a week, Mitsuki noted the day had finally arrived. At Lightning Burger, he ran into Chōchō Akimichi and Sarada at a restaurant and had a little chat with the girls, noting that questioning their identity and self-worth is common for girls their age and is commonly referred to as their "tragic heroine syndrome". Shortly after, Mitsuki joined Boruto in delivered his father lunch for his trip, during which they ran into the girls from earlier and had Chōchō give Boruto and Sarada a minute to talk. Wondering if Mitsuki was about to confess his love, he replied that her symptoms were getting worse and that she needed professional help. School Trip Arc In the anime, during a field trip to Kirigakure, Shino's class was guided into the village by Kagura Karatachi. Their tour lead them to into popular tourist spots and meeting the fifth and Sixth Mizukage. Afterwards, the class watched Boruto participate in a fight against Kagura at the Kirigakure Academy. When Denki Kaminarimon was captured by a group of delinquents who admired the "Bloody Mist Village" era, Mitsuki joined his classmates in rescuing him. Confronting Tsurushi Hachiya's gang, the students managed to rescue Denki and defeat the amateur shinobi. After the ordeal, the students played Shinobi Bout at their hotel with Kagura. The next day, Mitsuki attempted to approach Suigetsu near the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist sword vault, but he fled as Mitsuki arrived. Afterwards, Suigetsu approached Mitsuki in a alley, where he informed Mitsuki that Orochimaru told him to Mitsuki to not get involved in the coup Shizuma Hoshigaki was in the process of beginning. Picking up that Suigetsu disliked Shizuma's group, he gave Mitsuki a scroll that contained information on Land of Water government officials in secret negotiations with the Land of Waves. After they confessed, Mitsuki learned from them that Shizuma secretly assassinated people who got in his way. Arriving to where Boruto was fighting Shizuma, he made the information public to everyone there. Following Boruto into battle, Mitsuki managed to slit Shizuma's throat, but it turned out to be a clone. Exhausted from having his chakra drained, Mitsuki watched Boruto and Kagura defeat Shizuma and end the coup before it began. Before roll call began, the pair along with Sarada and Iwabee managed to return to their hotel in time. After the field trip ended and in Konoha again, Mitsuki helped a distraught Boruto find a suitable replacement gift to make up for not remembering to get a Kirigakure souvenir for Himawari. Graduation Exams Arc In the anime, as ninja classes began preparing for the graduation exams, the various students were interviewed about their future goals alongside a parent. This also included Mitsuki being joined by Orochimaru, who discreetly snuck in to the village to not cause a commotion while talking to the Seventh Hokage. After the interview, Mitsuki talked with Orochimaru about his decision to stay in Konohagakure as a Konoha-nin so he could continue learning new things from being around Boruto, which Orochimaru accepted. In preparation for the Genin Exams, Shino hinted to his class to try stealing the written exams test answers, which Mitsuki and his friends did, leading to them all passing. The next day, the students were set against Academy teachers and Kakashi Hatake during the 24-hour practical portion of the exams. While the teachers would still evaluate the students' respective improvements, their true test was against the Hokage. As the test began, Mitsuki and Boruto bypassed Konohamaru Sarutobi before encountering Shino. While Boruto went ahead to find Kakashi, Mitsuki used his Sage Mode to eliminate Shino. Afterwards, Mitsuki aided Iwabee in rescuing Boruto from Kakashi, which resulted in Mitsuki receiving an injury during the process. Strategising, Mitsuki, Iwabee and Denki temporally restrained Konohamaru, but he broke free, during which Denki managed to eliminated him. Regrouping with the remaing students, they all transformed into Boruto and attacked Kakashi. Repelled by the Hokage, the class got into position to restrain him in hopes Boruto could take his bell. Despite them not stealing the bell, Kakashi passed all the students as they succeeded at the test's true goal; loyalty and team-work. Mitsuki is placed on team 3 alongside Boruto and Sarada, who initially wish to request a team change over not getting along with one another. After being shown the value of hard-earned cooperation, they agree to remain a team, and instead requested to have their designation be changed to Team 7, which Naruto granted. Genin Mission Arc In the anime, for Team 7's first mission, they were assigned a D-rank to aid the Green Banks Village who were being attacked by bandits for their crops. Upon arriving, they learned that the only way for normal people to enter the village was by a great retracting bridge. They also learned that the previous village leader, who oversaw the bridge's construction, passed away recently, leaving his daughter Kiri to inherit the position. Kiri, while uncertain about trusting in such young ninja, revealed that she withheld the full nature of the mission when she requested it. As she revealed that the attackers were actually trained ninja, which made Konohamaru concerned as this would make the mission at least B-rank in danger. While Konohamaru considered whether or not to continue the mission despite the deception, the village was attacked, prompting Boruto rushed off. Boruto was quickly pressured by the older ninja, but was saved by Konohamaru, as the foe quickly retreated after realising that he was a Konoha-nin. As Konohamaru realised that there was more being hidden, he confronted Kiri. She confessed that the enemy ninja were after the deed to the bridge, which was the main source of income for the village. Later that night, as another villager was attacked, Team 7 went into action, only to find that several of the villagers were being controlled by genjutsu. Mitsuki was able to harmlessly subdue the villagers with his Wind Release, but Kiri was abducted. Afterwards, Team 7 met with the enemy shinobi to exchange the deed for Kiri. The enemies however intended to kill everyone. Konohamaru dealt with Hidari while Mitsuki and the others retreated with Kiri. They were quickly followed by Ashimaru. Together, the three genin were able to devise a team combo to defeat the enemy. With this and Konohamaru defeated the other enemy, the mission was completed. Byakuya Gang Arc In the anime, Mitsuki and his team-mates were later sent to deal with a bank robber, Haguruma. After they convinced the man to turn himself in, it was learned Hagurama was manipulated into doing this, as it was a diversion for the Byakuya Gang to steal jewels from a high-level vault. After learning that the thieves were somehow able to bypass the vault's temperature-sensitive alarm, Sarada noticed that flower outside the vault was frozen. She ultimately deduced that the thieves used the rare Ice Release to cover the theft. While Sarada insisted they send this intel to older ninja, Boruto insisted that they handle it themselves, as they were partly to blame for letting the event occur. Instead, they went to Katasuke Tōno for his technical knowledge. The scientist led them to a shady part of the village where they learned of a secret means of making illegal transactions via graffiti. Realising where the thieves would be, the Team 7 Genin plotted to intercept the transaction and capture the thieves. Their plan however failed as the masked thief saw through their deception. While retreating, the masked foe left several ice-footprints for them to follow. Ultimately, this led the genin to a small village in the mountains. There, it was revealed that the Byakuya Gang stole the jewels to get enough money to repair the small village's water distribution system, without which the village would require grueling hours of travel to retrieve water, and even then, in insufficient amounts. The masked man stated firmly that his group are noble in their intentions and that the rich only get to where they are by profiting from the efforts of the poor. This left Team 7 questioning the morality of pursuing the Byakuya Gang. With the continued thefts performed by the Byakuya Gang throughout Konohagakure, Team 7 was assigned alongside the other genin teams to help stop the self-proclaimed 'noble' thieves. However, the genin were not permitted to engage the Byakuya Gang without aid from a chūnin or higher-ranked shinobi. Later, the gang's act of distributing their stolen wealth to the poor began to gain support from many of the villagers. To further the issue, swarms of protesters had begun to emerge in the village against various legitimate companies, fuelled by the Byakuya Gang's claims that said companies were corrupt, one such company being the Kaminarimon Company. Mitsuki and his team was then assigned to help pacify the protesters in an assigned location. During which, Boruto noticed Team 10 frantically leaving their post. Boruto quickly rushed to see why. Sarada was eager to stop Boruto, but Mitsuki insisted to let Boruto as he usually has good instincts about this. Sarada reluctantly accepted Mitsuki's decision, saying she wouldn't be in charge of Boruto being in trouble. Later, as the riots began building up, it was soon determined that certain people were acting out more than others. Denki deduced that they were under the influence of a genjutsu. The Konoha-nin then worked to dispel the genjutsu, which along with Naruto's speech, ended the riot. Versus Momoshiki Arc In the anime, on the day of Boruto's birthday, Mitsuki was invited to his party, happy to partake in more of Boruto's activities. The following day, Team 7 was then assigned to follow a trail of bandits who stole from the Thunder Train. When they arrived at the mines where they thieves were last seen, they learned that one of the thieves was arrested after he had come out completely traumatised, claiming that "the white one" killed his allies. This prompted Team 7 to investigate more carefully. Inside, they found the three other thieves brutally killed, and soon after met the culprit, a mutated White Zetsu. With a collective effort following Konohamaru's strategy, they were able to defeat the creature. From further investigating, they learned that the cave housed another nest to grow White Zetsu and that all of them plus the God Tree bud were destroyed by Sasuke Uchiha's Amaterasu. Afterwards, Team 7 reported to Konoha about their findings, leaving the genin out of any further intel. Mitsuki and his team are sent on a mission to capture a giant panda. As Boruto used his shadow clones to subdue the panda bear and Sarada was irritated at him for his disregard for teamwork, Mitsuki told her to leave it all to Boruto because he is the Hokage's son and is likely to become Hokage one day, much to Sarada's chagrin due to her declaration she will become Hokage. After the mission, they reported to the Hokage's office where Boruto and his father got into an argument. Boruto warns him not to miss his sister's birthday otherwise he would never forgive him before storming out. Mitsuki and Sarada met up with Boruto later on to inform him that the Chūnin Exams are starting soon, although Boruto declares that he has no interest in taking part in them which causes an argument between Boruto and Sarada. When Boruto asks Sarada if her father will come to watch the Exams, she replies by saying that she doubts it and after briefly discussing Sarada's father, Mitsuki says that he was told by his parent that Sasuke is the only one who is able to fight equally with Naruto. This leaves Boruto and Sarada curious about his parentage. However before Mitsuki can tell his teammates who his parent is, Hinata and Himawari arrive to pick Boruto up for Himawari's birthday party. Mitsuki enters in the Chūnin Exams with his teammates, although it takes some scolding from Sarada and meeting Sasuke to get Boruto to agree to enter with him and Sarada. The first round of the Chūnin Exams is a true or false quiz regarding a question about the fifth volume of a novel series. When it is revealed that both answers are incorrect, each team is unexpectedly dropped into a pit with a lake of ink at the bottom. Mitsuki stretches his limbs to keep himself and his teammates from falling into the ink and Sarada deduces the quiz was a sham all along and that anyone who falls into the ink is disqualified. Having successfully avoided falling into the ink, Mitsuki and his team progress to the second round where the teams compete for flags. Mistuki and Sarada go off to try and steal other teams' flags while Boruto stays behind to defend theirs. When Boruto is attacked by another genin team, Mitsuki decides to go back to help him. However, by the the time arrives, Boruto had already defeated the other genin (with the use of his Kote). They are ultimately successful in acquiring other flags as well as protecting their own. When they regroup, Sarada scolds Boruto for not being happier that they passed before commenting that his eyes are even bluer than Naruto's, to which Mitsuki agrees after unexpectedly getting up in Boruto's face and giving him a fright. In the third round, Mitsuki was able to beat Toroi. Before his upcoming match against Araya, he and Sarada watch Boruto's fight against Shikadai Nara and was disappointed when he was disqualified for cheating. Soon afterwards, Momoshiki and Kinshiki Ōtsutsuki attack. Mitsuki and Sarada help evacuate children from the area. He became concerned for Sarada when it appeared that she had been crushed by falling debris, but was then shown to be relieved when he saw that she had been saved by her father. After Momoshiki and Kinshiki left, Mitsuki tried to comfort Boruto when he found out that Naruto had sacrificed himself. When Boruto, Sasuke and the other four Kage prepared to travel to another dimension to rescue Naruto, Mitsuki accompanied Sarada, Sakura and a worried Hinata so that she could stop Boruto from going on such a dangerous mission. However, Hinata ultimately agreed to let Boruto go after seeing his determination and how much he resembled his father when he was younger. Before leaving, Boruto asked Mitsuki and Sarada to take care of the village while he was gone. After the ordeal, Mitsuki joined his teammates on a mission to catch a giant panda that was running loose within the village. The three of them have a brief conversation in which Boruto states that he wants to be a shinobi like Sasuke, before they jump from the Hokage Rock and into the air and shortly complete their mission. Mujina Bandits Arc While Team Konohamaru is on a mission to capture the Mujina Bandits, Mitsuki ends up capturing and tying up one of the bandits to a tree. A few days later, Mitsuki's team was surprised to be presented with their first B-rank mission. While Sarada and Boruto were intimidated at first, Mitsuki noted that the Fifth Kazekage was known for doing B-rank missions while a genin himself, quickly exciting his team-mates. On the day of the mission, when Boruto abandoned the mission for personal reasons, Sarada had Mitsuki track their teammate down to help. They arrived into time to save the paralysed Boruto from Shojoji, quickly subduing and defeating the bandit. Later, while applauded for saving Tentō and capturing the Mujin Bandits, Konohamaru also said they would have to be punished for abandoning their official mission. Ao Arc Sometime after the capture of Shojoji, Naruto joined his son in a sparring match in front of the Academy students and other spectators. While Boruto showed considerable improvement in his techniques, Naruto was somehow able to nullify them all. Mitsuki determined that Naruto was actually absorbing the techniques. After the match, with which Naruto won, it was revealed that Naruto was testing a new advanced ninja tool based off of Momoshiki's absorption power. While Boruto was furious at the deception, Sasuke calmed Boruto down, noting that this was necessary as the danger to their world was still very imminent. As Sasuke explained the existence of an organisation who threat level was comparable to the Ōtsutsuki Clan, Mitsuki asked if this group had anything to do with the mark Boruto gained from Momoshiki. While Boruto was furious at Mitsuki offhandedly revealing his secret. Naruto however admitted that Sasuke already told them about it, which was another reason Naruto approved the development of this advanced weaponry. Katasuke then arrived to retrieve his prototype, to which Naruto assigned Team Konohamaru a C-rank mission to escort the lead scientist back to the lab in Ryūben City. While Boruto stormed off in a huff, Naruto asked his genin team-mates to watch over him should anything happen with his mark. Mitsuki then talked to Boruto, convincing him to get over his anger and join the mission. Once arriving on a train to their destination, they bumped into an old patient of Katasuke, Ao, a survivor of the Ten-Tails's attack from the Fourth Great Shinobi War. Upon arriving at the lab, Mitsuki and his team were surprised to see Sumire, who was working there. For the second part of their mission, Team Konohamaru aided in the testing of new technology. Soon afterwards, they receive a call from the Seventh Hokage, noting that Konohamaru and his partner Mugino went missing during a mission nearby. Naruto then reassigned Team Konohamaru to search for their Jōnin sensei. Before leaving, Katasuke decided to join them, wearing a new prototype battle armour. Akita also offered them her ninken, Chamaru, to aid in the search. Soon, they found Konohamaru's last known location, at the crash site of a blimp. There, they found a group of puppets lying about. Before they could do much investigating, the puppets attacked. It quickly became apparent that the puppets were self-moving robots based on new ninja tech. As they proved highly resilient, Katasuke used his armour to block the attacks long enough to make the robots overheat and shut down. Chamaru then found Konohamaru's scent and led them to a cave. Before they could talk about what happened with Konohamaru, they were confronted by Ao, who held a machine gun at them, questioning them on what they learned inside the blimp. Ao then unleashed a barrage of Fire Release Bullets from his gun, making everyone realising that he a scientific ninja tool. Konohamaru, with help from Katsuke, was able to destroy Ao's gun. As Konohamaru asked if this had anything to do with the organisation Kara, Ao unleashed a hidden weapon from his prosthetic shoulder, blasting Konohamaru. He then attacked Katsuke and stole one of his technique-absorbing gauntlets. After testing it himself on Boruto's Rasengan, Ao concluded that now they had to die to keep the organisation a secret. Mugino then held Ao down long enough to collapse the cave on him and Ao to save his allies. His sacrifice however turned futile as Ao quickly clawed his way out of the rubble, prompting Mitsuki and his team to retreat. As they took shelter, Katsuke admitted to his shame that the enemies' access to advanced ninja tech was because they brainwashed him into giving up his research. As Konohamaru insisted that they had to return the data he found on the blimp to Konohagakure, Boruto however insisted that they had to stop Ao from continuing to abuse the technology that Katasuke gave him. The team then devised a plan to take advantage of Ao's high usage of ninja tech. To begin their counterattack, Mitsuki, Sarada, and Konohamaru pressured Ao with a barrage of ninjutsu attacks, all of which were quickly absorbed by the gauntlet. Boruto then attacked from Ao's blindside during the assault with his chakra-blade, but the seasoned enemy saw through the attack, quickly blocking with his prosthetic arm, forcing Boruto to drop his weapon. Ao then grabbed the tech weapon and stabbed Boruto in the chest. Boruto however, revealed to be a shadow clone, began the next part of the team's plan, grabbing onto Ao, letting Mitsuki restrict Ao's hand on the activated prototype weapon, which quickly drained Ao of his stamina. Ao managed to break free and faced off against Boruto's Rasengan. He attempted to absorb it, but Boruto revealed to be wearing the other absorbing gauntlet, using it to cancel the two gauntlets' absorbing power long enough to hit Ao with the Rasengan. As the team surrounded the seemingly defeated foe, Konohamaru noticed a sneak attack from a bunch of Mirror Drones, blocking the attacks on Boruto with is body. Mitsuki and his team moved Konohamaru to safety while Boruto fended off Ao. As Boruto was seemingly pinned down, Sarada attempted to help, but Mitsuki held her back, keeping her from more drone attacks. He watched when Boruto revealed his ruse to defeat the foe. Moments afterwards, a mysterious man appeared and killed Ao with his Summoning: Boiler Toad. He then calmly introduced himself as Kashin Koji. In Other Media Video Games Trivia * According to character trivia from Boruto: Naruto Next Generations: ** Mitsuki's hobbies are databook reading and card games. ** His favourite food is scrambled eggs. ** His least favourite food is meat from animals with scales. ** His attributes are: 165 in intelligence, 150 in negotiations, 140 in dexterity, 130 in strength, 123 in perception, and unknown in chakra. ** He was also given a skill rating in these particular areas: *** Espionage: ★★★★☆ *** Jujutsu: ★★★☆☆ *** Medical Ninjutsu: ★★★☆☆ ** The Last Day at the Ninja Academy! further elaborated on this concept, and included the following skill ratings: *** Survival: ★★★★☆ *** Evasion: ★★★☆☆ *** Manners: ★★☆☆☆ Quotes * (To Orochimaru and Log) "You adults can't tell me what to do. I'll decide what I want to do for myself!"Naruto Gaiden: The Road Illuminated by the Full Moon * (To Chōchō and Sarada) "That is commonly referred to as your tragic heroine syndrome. The condition is said to afflict young girls of a certain age who lack a certain self-awareness as they try to establish their sense of self… Well… that is if you care about such trivial things."Naruto chapter 700+2 * (To Boruto and Sarada) "Sasuke is the only shinobi who could rival the Seventh Hokage; that's according to my parent, who's even more awesome than both of your dads." * (To Boruto and Sarada) "It would be nice if you showed some respect for my parent, too." * (To Boruto) "Why are you apologising? I did this because I wanted to. I actually did something for someone else. If I hadn't been observing you, it would never have crossed my mind. And now that I have, it's pretty fun. And so what if I got hurt in the process, it's no big deal." References es:Mitsuki pt-br:Mitsuki it:Mitsuki id:Mitsuki fr:Mitsuki